Beautiful Begging
by TrulyWished
Summary: Ed tries to manipulate Roy. EdRoy yaoi, lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Roy or Ed, which is a shame, cause they'd spend their time cleaning my house just so I could stare and drool. I'm sick, I know. L

Warnings: yaoi, which you already know, oral, anal, laughter (I hope)

Note: Please let me know what you think. I'm taking a little break from writing my big fic, and this popped into my head. Random smut for the most part.

Beautiful Begging

The door opened and closed softly. Roy looked up, surprised. He hadn't heard the knock and the only other person he was expecting wouldn't be nearly this quiet. The small figure in the doorway certainly looked like Ed; blond hair in a braid with wild bangs, red coat, black leather pants, big boots. Everything looked cleaner than usual, no dusty smudges on the cloak or gloves, no mud on the boots. The blond was fiddling with his bangs with his flash hand and the bottom of his shirt with the metal. Roy narrowed his eyes, it couldn't be Ed, this person looked almost... meek with downcast eyes and shuffling feet. Hmm. This was new, but, oddly familiar. Where had he seen it before? Oh. Of course. This was going to be So. Much. Fun.

"Good afternoon, Fullmetal. You're in early" Let's see how far he can take it.

"Oh, um, yeah, well, I" A light flush ran up his cheeks as he stammered. An excellent start.

"Is something the matter?" Just give him a little nudge.

"No, it's nothing." A quick glance up and away, bangs forward to hide, shuffle feet. 'Come on Ed, you can do it.'

"Tell me, maybe I can help." Roy leaned forward, focusing solely on his subordinate.

"Well," No, no, too soon, Ed, don't rush. "Oh, it's nothing. I can handle it." Those wonderful eyes peeked from behind his bangs. He must have practiced that for hours in the mirror, his wild gold eyes were simply not made to say 'I'm small and you could make my life just wonderful by helping me' Not bad, could be better. He'd have to help him practice a bit. A quick smirk showed before he could stop it. _Flash_. The anger and frustration that had brought him here showed, radiating from the blond and Roy thought he might end it there, but control was reestablished, if a bit more shaky than before.

"Are you certain? I'm always here to help." Back off a bit, give him room to move.

"I, well, I, um, I wanted to ask you something, but it's not important, if you're too busy, that is." Very good, those big eyes peeking from under the bangs were a nice touch.

"Of course I'm not too busy. What can I do for you?"

"Well, oh, it's nothing. It's not a big deal." More shuffling of feet, eyes to the side. Going too far Ed, better keep moving forward.

"Obviously it is. You wouldn't be here if it weren't important, right? Let me help you." Make the offer, let him move to me.

"Well, I know you wanted me to work today, but I wanted to go out tonight and I was hoping you might let me?" Shuffle, shuffle, look helpless. Damn, he really was a prodigy.

"I'm sorry, Ed. You know I can't do that. I need you here today." He tried to sound sorry, but he was pretty sure he didn't.

"WHAT! You bastard Colonel, you do not! You're just being a jerk! Let me GO!" Well, that was the end of that.

"Come here, Ed." Roy waved him forward. Ed stomped over and planted himself in front of the Colonel. The older man stood and lifted him up onto the desk easily, ignoring the squawks and kicking it invoked. He sat back down and looked up at his young lover. "I told you this morning I needed you here."

"You don't! I don't know why you insist on me being here." Ed was starting to pout, never a good sign.

Roy tugged him down for a quick kiss and rested their foreheads together. Not a comfortable position for Ed, but it kept him from struggling. "That was a beautiful technique, by the way. Did Al teach you that?"

"Yeah! He said it always works on Hey! How'd you know that?" Indignation flared.

"One, it's a patented Alphonse Elric begging technique and two, he used it on me this morning to keep you here." Roy grabbed Ed's waist and hung on, pressing close to avoid the kicking and waving arms.

"He, he set me up! My own brother!" Ed ranted and wiggled frantically. Roy leaned back enough to capture his mouth, using the opportunity of it being open to slide his tongue in. He moved his hands from Ed's waist to his ass, dragging him into his lap. They pressed together, Roy letting Ed's weight hold him down while he groped happily. There was nothing like an incensed Ed to things up. He was just so... passionate about everything. Especially this.

Ed's attention had turned from his brother to firmly plant itself on the hard body under his. He licked at Roy's mouth while his hands brushed down his chest, stopping to run short nails over the pert nipples under the white shirt. "Shirt, off." A hum was his answer, and a more thorough exploration of his mouth. "Fine" His hands lifted and clapped, then pressed down on the cloth. Roy bucked as the hum of energy raced over his skin, turning his clothes to ribbons.

"Ed! Damn it, I don't have another set here, we used it last time." He pinched the tight butt in his lap. A grunt and another clap later, both men were naked. Roy decided this wasn't so bad after all. Who really needed clothing? Especially when your lover was without too.

They rubbed together, Ed's favorite. He leaned down to nip at Roy's neck, licking along the shoulder line while rubbing his erection against the brunette's. They both moaned and Roy's hands gripped Ed's hips firmly before lifting him to the edge of the desk. Ed grabbed for him, not wanting to lose contact and dragged him against himself again. The older alchemist pushed back, leaning down to lick at peaked nipples, bright pink and hard with arousal. His lover bucked and cried above him and he slid to his knees and mouthed the head of his penis. He lowered his mouth over the entire length, flexing his throat. His hands on Ed's hips saved him from choking as Ed bucked and came. Roy swallowed smoothly, milking him completely before moving back up to claim his mouth. Ed opened his mouth lazily and nuzzled Roy's neck.

Roy searched his desk drawer frantically for his oil, finally having to move away to find it. Ed flopped over backwards and spread his arms and legs, laying on the desk and looking like he was about to go to sleep. "No, no, no, don't you dare go to sleep, Ed!"

Ed smirked up at him, "I should, would serve you right for letting me beg like that for nothing." He heaved himself up and held out his arms, letting Roy cuddle into them. "But, I love you, even if you are a jerk. Come here." He kissed him, an open-mouthed, kiss, with lots of tongue and groping. Roy pressed close delightedly, nuzzling Ed' neck and kissing his shoulders. Ed reached down and pumped his lover's erection slowly, enjoying the hardness and length. Roy moaned and coated his fingers with oil, slowly introducing one, then two. He curled them slightly, knowing just where to hit to make Ed make those sweet little noises, the ones that almost made him come every time he heard them.

He closed his eyes and fought for control when he felt Ed's newly awakened length against his stomach. Just a bit more, there, three fingers in and Ed was wiggling, trying to move himself against them. Roy removed the fingers and thrust smoothly in, muffling Ed's scream with his mouth. Damn, he wasn't going to last. He moved his hand down to wrap around Ed as he thrust quickly, feeling Ed's fingers dig into his back; definitely going to be bruises. But that was ok, the only thing that mattered was Ed around him and panting in his ear. Ed stiffened, scrapping his nails down Roy's back, pulling himself against his lover as he came for the second time, covering both their stomachs. Roy pumped a few more times before he came, shivering and crying Ed's name.

They collapsed onto the desk, laying in each other's arms. Ed finally started to wiggle and Roy let him up, disengaging slowly. He reached for the napkins he kept in his drawer and cleaned them off, settling himself back into this chair. Ed crawled onto his lap and snuggled. "I love you too, you know. Even if you are a brat."

"Eh." Ed snuggled deeper into his arms.

"That was fun. You'll have to beg more often." Roy smirked as Ed shot upright and proceeded to tell him how much he hated him.


End file.
